


Smile.

by NotmyrealnameAlaska__09



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotmyrealnameAlaska__09/pseuds/NotmyrealnameAlaska__09
Summary: *Scegliere di sorridere o no spetta a te ora.*Prima è meglio che raccogli i tuoi pezzi.*I pezzi del puzzle, quello della tua vita.*Speri solo che ne venga fuori un sorriso*...in ogni caso, i tasselli stiamo cercando di raccoglierli tutti.*Sempre che tu non li abbia gettati via apposta.*Chissà che tipo di immagine scopriremo





	1. Smile, Frisk.

 

Why am I smiling?  
Why are you smiling, Frisk?  
Oh, but you aren't smiling... are you crying, Frisk?  
So pathetic.

Knok knok... Toriel?  
Non sento nessun profumo di torta.  
I tuoi libri sono ricoperti da molta polvere...  
Toriel, ho fame...

Knok knok... c'è nessuno?   
Knok knok... Sans?  
Dovresti fare un gioco di parole ora Sans.   
Prendiamo un hot dog?  
Ho fame...

Knok knok... Papyrus?  
Knok knok... non ti sento.  
Potremmo fare dei pupazzi di neve...  
Papyrus, prepari gli spaghetti?  
Ho fame...

Knok knok... Undyne?  
Knok knok... ti ho portato un regalo, apri la porta...  
Undyne... mi insegni a cucinare?  
Ho fame...

Knok knok... Mettaton?  
Knok knok... Napstablook?  
Non ci siete?

Knok knok... Alphys?  
Knok knok... perché è tutto buio?  
Alphys, scaldiamo dei noodles?  
Ho fame...

Knok knok... Asgore?  
Non mi offri del the?  
Asgore, dove sono i tuoi fiori?  
Ho sete...

Knok knok... nessuno?  
Muffet?  
Non c'è nessun ragno qui...  
Muffet, dove sono le tue ciambelle?  
Ho fame...

Knok knok... Asriel?  
So che non mi risponderai.  
Ho tanto freddo, Asriel...  
Mi manchi.

Knok knok... but nobody came.

Knok knok...  
... Flowey?  
 **I ' m  h e r e .**  
I can't find anyone... why nobody answers me?  
 **T h e r e ' s   n o b o d y  h e r e ,**  
 **e x c e t p  m e .**  
Why?  
 **Y o u  k i l l e d  e v e r y o n e .**

**Are you crying Frisk?**

Chara... come hai potuto?  
Chara... cosa ti ho fatto?  
Cosa ti hanno fatto?  
Perché sorridi?   
Che cosa sei?  
Perché sorridi?  
Sei sola.

Mi fai male, Chara.

Tutti i miei amici... tutta la mia famiglia...

Non è rimasto più nessuno...

**I am you.**

**YOU killed everyone.**

No!

**It's all your fault.**

No...

**You stupid kid.**

**Are you running away?**   
**You can't escape from me, you know.**

**Are you screaming?**   
**Are you hurt?**   
**It's hurt so much, isn't it?**   
**Are you wishing to die?**   
**Your soul is shaking.**   
**Your soul is bleeding.**

**Are you crying, Frisk?**   
**You should smile, just like me.**   
**I'm smiling because it's all so perfect.**   
**We did it.**

* you hear your heart shearing off.

**Are you crying, Frisk?**

**You should smile.**

**S M I L E , F R I S K .**

 

_Reset._

 


	2. Upon a star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> So che tutto ciò non c'entra molto sul tema "smile", ma non potevo fare a meno di pubblicarla.

La prima volta che Sans le vide ne rimase estasiato, talmente estasiato che rimase in quel luogo per ore e ore, senza parlare, senza muoversi, non osando staccare lo sguardo da quella magia, per non infrangere quello che poteva sembrare un fragile incantesimo. Le orbite vuote vagavano, incantate, instancabili, per registrare ogni singolo particolare di quella meraviglia.   
Disteso su un morbido letto verde, circondato da Echo Flowers, Sans si sentiva bene.   
Era la prima volta che il bambino scheletro le vedeva.   
_Le stelle._  
Sans se ne innamorò, e, all'età di dieci anni, passava molte ore in quella caverna, riposandosi e sognando.  
Però, come succede con tutti gli oggetti, perché era di questo che si trattava, presto la magia iniziò a dissolversi.   
Sans aveva comprato un telescopio e dopo aver raccontato la storia della buona notte al fratellino ed essersi assicurato che dormisse tranquillo, lo scheletro si recava in quel posto, e passava ore a osservare le stelle con il telescopio. Ma, giorno dopo giorno, si rese conto che la loro posizione non mutava mai, e la consapevolezza del fatto che le stelle che tanto amava erano solo delle rocce luminose incastonate nel soffitto aumentava.   
Erano passati alcuni anni da quando Sans aveva scoperto quel posto, e con l'avanzare dell'età divenne solo un luogo che lo riempiva di un senso di soffocamento, di una tristezza infinita. Gli sembrava che fosse tutta un'illusione, la brutta copia di un mondo meraviglioso.   
Le roccie intrappolate sul soffito lo facevano sentire come uno scheletro vero. Vero come quelli intrappolati sotto terra. Nelle bare.

 

Ci fu un giorno in cui, mentre leggeva la fiaba serale al suo fratellino, lo vide un po' irrequieto, e anche quando la storia fu finita, non voleva saperne di addormentarsi. Gli rimboccò le coperte e gli augurò la buona notte, sperando che si addormentasse presto.   
\- SANS...?  
Lo chiamò il piccolo Papyrus con una vocina sottile. Sans si girò e si risedette. Rispose gentilmente:  
\- cosa c'è Pap?  
Il fratello maggiore vide l'espressione incerta e quasi preoccupata del più piccolo mentre gli rispondeva.  
\- SANS... PAPYRUS NON RIESCE A TROVARE DEGLI AMICI! PENSAVO CHE TUTTI SAREBBERO STATI ENTUSIASTI DI CONOSCERE UNA PERSONA GRANDE COME PAPYRUS, INVECE GLI ALTRI BAMBINI MI EVITANO!   
Il tono del piccolo si era fatto sempre più triste, fino a quando calde lacrime cominciarono a sgorgare dalle sue orbite. A Sans si strinse il cuore.   
Come osavano quei piccoli bastardi far piangere il suo tenero fratellino?  
Un senso di rabbia e frustrazione lo pervase: non poteva fare niente per lui purtroppo, era impotente.  
Papyrus si portò i pugni alle guance nel vano tentativo di asciugare le lacrime, corrucciato.   
Sans fece l'unica cosa ragionevole: lo strinse forte a sé.   
\- Pap, un giorno troverai qualcuno, ne sono sicuro. Per ora sappi che puoi sempre contare su di ne, ti voglio tanto tanto bene Pap, con tutte le mie ossa.  
Concluse ridacchiando per far smettere l'adorato fratellino di piangere. Intanto Papyrus stringeva forte le braccia intorno a lui, affondando la testa fra le sue clavicole.  
\- ANCHE IO TI VOGLIO BENE SANS.   
Sussurò tirando su con la cavità nasale.   
\- vieni con me, ti faccio vedere una cosa.   
Disse prendendolo in braccio.   
Sans portò Papyrus nella stanza delle stelle, non sapeva il perché, forse sentiva che l'avrebbe tirato su di morale.  
\- so che non sono le stelle vere, ma ho pensato che...   
\- WOWIE SANS! SONO BELLISSIME!  
Lo interruppe il piccolo, che intanto era sceso dalle sue braccia e correva meravigliato per la stanza.   
Lui e il suo pigiamino rosso riscaldarono il cuore al ragazzino, che lo acchiappò al volo facendolo sdraiare accanto a lui.   
Il suo sguardo vagava per il soffitto, cogliendo ogni luminescenza, proprio come aveva fatto lui la prima volta.   
Si chiese se anche il fratellino si sarebbe stancato di quel posto, fino a provare quel senso d'angoscia che lo riempiva quando andava lì da solo, facendogli odiare quei massi luminosi, e quelle persone che abitavano il sopra.  
In quel momento preferì evitare di pensarci, concentrandosi su Papyrus.   
\- QUESTE SONO LE STELLE?  
Chiese indicando il soffitto.  
Sans rispose spontaneamente:  
\- no, sono solo dei sassi messi nella roccia.  
Si pentì subito di quella risposta, temendo di aver in qualche modo smorzato, o addirittura annullato l'entusiasmo iniziale del piccolo.  
Ma quando si girò verso di lui vide che la sua espressione non era cambiata, vide come le sue orbite riflettevano i puntini luminosi, vide che era riuscito a far dimenticare tutti i mali alla persona che più voleva bene al mondo.  
\- IO LE TROVO COMUNQUE STUPENDE. SANS, UN GIORNO IO VEDRÒ LE STELLE VERE.  
\- certo che le vedrai.   
E vide, dopo che gli ebbe racconto l'ennesima storia della buona notte, come dormiva serenamente.

 

Papyrus stava giusto raccontando di questa storia al suo amico umano, mentre ammiravano insieme le stelle artificiali riflesse su una pozzanghera.   
\- SANS MI HA DETTO QUALCHE TEMPO FA CHE ODIA QUESTO POSTO ORMAI.   
Le confidò.   
L'umano, mentre increspava l'acqua con la manina, gli chiese come mai.  
\- NON NE SONO SICURO...  
Rispose con espressione dubbiosa.  
L'umano gli disse, sorridendo gentile, che lei amava quel luogo. La faceva sentire  _determinata_.  
Papyrus fece un grande sorriso. Facendo capire di provare lo stesso sentimento.  
\- OH MA ANCHE SANS LO AMA. IO LO SO. ALTRIMENTI NON AVREBBE INSISTITO PER SPOSTARE LA SUA POSTAZIONE QUI.   
L'umano pensò allo scheletro pigrone. Pensò che gli voleva molto bene.  
Pensò che comprendeva i suoi sentimenti.  
Pensò che i mostri si meritavano di vedere le stelle, quelle vere.  
E si sentì colpevole, tremendamente colpevole.   
Chiese a Papyrus di chiedere scusa a Sans da parte sua, senza un perché preciso, gli diede un bacio sullo zigomo e scappò via.   
Incontro al suo destino.  
Sapeva cosa doveva fare.

_You are filled with DETERMINATION._


	3. Smile, Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono immaginata che Sans avesse voluto, per una volta, modificare l'andamento della storia, riuscendo a stare nel posto giusto al momento giusto, come gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto.  
> Di certo, dopo aver salvato il fratello si era immaginato che andasse in un posto sicuro, non che prendesse il suo posto nella sala dorata, come mi piace chiamarla.

Il grande Papyrus lo stringeva fra le braccia tremando incontrollatamente.   
Di certo, era già stato costretto a provare quella sensazione prima di allora, ma mai in maniera così violenta.   
Non era altro che disperazione, la più nuda e cruenta forma di disperazione che un mostro possa mai provare.   
E Papyrus non era pronto per tutto ciò.   
Lui, che vedeva sempre quella sfumatura positiva e meravigliosa del mondo.   
Lui, con la sua fiducia nelle persone.  
Con la sua voglia di vivere e di realizzare il suo sogno di entrare nella guardia reale.   
Non era pronto ad affrontare la morte.   
Non era pronto a vederla riflessa sul viso di suo fratello.   
\- Sans...   
Il grande Papyrus non sapeva cosa fare, se non guardare dritto nelle orbite la persona a cui voleva più bene al mondo.  
\- heh. Paps, ascoltami.   
Per quanto la sua voce potesse essere rassegnata, c'era una certa nota di soddisfazione in essa, quasi come se quella situazione non fosse l'incarnazione dei peggiori incubi dello scheletro dalla sciarpa rossa.   
Ma in quel momento Sans desiderava solo che l'amato fratellino lo stesse a sentire: cominciava a sentire il bisogno di un pisolino.  
Ma Papyrus non stava ascoltando: alle parole del fratello un rivolo di liquido rosso cominciò a scorrere dalla sua bocca, e il minore notò in quel momento che lo stesso liquido imbrattava la sua amata felpa.  
Una sensazione d'orrore si propagò in lui, e sentì i suoi occhi spalancarsi.   
Sans fu scosso da una forte tosse, e altro rosso macchiò il suo viso.  
Papyrus fu percorso da un brivido di freddo, lui che il freddo non l'aveva mai provato.  
Ma quello, caro Papy, non era freddo, era paura.   
Sans, con un incredibile sforzo alzò una mano, portandola al viso del tanto amato fratello, che probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a diventare parte della guardia reale, perché Sans lo sapeva, che tutto sarebbe andato in frantumi, la consapevolezza lo rendeva solo più rassegnato.   
Sans non era mai stato energico nemmeno quando era perfettamente in salute, per quanto in salute potesse essere uno scheletro, e non riuscì a tenere sollevata la mano per più di qualche secondo, prima che cominciasse a tremare e a ricadere verso il basso.   
Papyrus l'afferrò, prima che gli ricadesse in grembo, e la poggiò sul suo petto. E per quanto si sforzasse, le sue orbire si riempirono inevitabilmente di lacrime.  
\- SANS, NON PARLARE. ADESSO IO-  
Si fermò un momento, cercando di controllare la sua voce, che già si frantumava in un pianto non ancora iniziato.   
\- IO TI GUARIRÒ CON LA MIA ANIMA... DEVO SOLO... RESISTI, SANS! TI DARÒ UN PO' DEI MIEI HP.  
E Sans ampliò il suo sorriso, che malgrado tutto, non l'aveva mai abbandonato. Perché Sans lo sapeva, che suo fratello, pur essendo il più cool di tutti, non sarebbe riuscito a salvarlo, ormai era troppo tardi.  
Ma Sans era soddisfatto: questa volta l'umano non aveva ricevuto ciò che voleva, questo suo reset è stato diverso dagli altri, e lui non ci sarebbe stato a combatterlo nella sala dorata. L'umano avrebbe dovuto resettare nuovamente, per ottenere il finale che desiderava.   
L'anima di Papyrus cominciò a risplendere e a scaldarsi. Lacrime calde caddero sulla felpa blu, formando un dipinto indelebile e straziante nella testa di entrambi.  
\- Papy.  
Ma Papyrus non ascoltava.   
\- Papyrus...  
Doveva funzionare!  
\- Papyrus, fermati...  
E Papyrus in quel momento vide la mano di suo fratello, appoggiata al terreno. O almeno, quel che rimaneva della sua mano.  
Sans si stava già trasformando in polvere. E ormai non c'era più niente da fare.  
Papyrus, stremato, smise di sforzarsi, e la sua anima tornò come in quel momento doveva essere: fredda e spenta.   
I singhiozzi lo pervasero. E sentì una forte sensazione di nausea nel punto in cui ci dovrebbe essere lo stomaco.  
Ormai non c'era più niente da fare.   
\- Papy... ti voglio bene. Ti ho voluto sempre una tonnellata bene.   
E Papyrus strinse forte a sé il suo fratellone.   
Desiderò che facesse uno stupido gioco di parole, ma Sans non aveva tempo per quello, per la prima volta nella sua vita.   
\- Paps, promettimi che d'ora in poi starai lontano da quell'umano, ti prego promettimelo.   
_L'umano._  
Come aveva potuto fare tutto ciò al suo caro fratello?  
E poi pensò: sta morendo perché ha salvato me.   
Papyrus aveva creduto nell'umano, e lui l'aveva ripagato attaccandolo, e l'avrebbe ucciso, se non fosse intervenuto Sans.   
\- Paps... questa volta...  
La sua voce era ormai un flebile sussurro, e Papyrus avvicinò il suo viso per sentire meglio.  
\- questa volta andrà diversamente.  
Sans sorrise un'ultima volta.  
Ti voglio bene Pap.

Cominciò a nevicare.   
I fiocchi di candida neve lattea si unirono ai minuscoli granelli di polvere scura in una danza triste e bellissima. La neve fece tutto il resto.  
Allo scheletro inginocchiato dallo sguardo vitreo non rimasero nemmeno i resti della persona a cui voleva più bene al mondo.   
A parte la sua felpa.   
A parte la sua anima crepata.

_Papyrus! Così sei venuto._  
_Dovresti sorridere... non a molti capita l'occasione di incontrarmi in questa sala. Anzi, in realtà è sempre stato uno solo a sfidarmi alla luce di queste vetrate._

E Chara ampliò il suo terrificante sorriso.  
Davanti a lei, lo scheletro dalla sciarpa rossa indossava l'ormai nota felpa blu, evidentemente troppo grande per lui. Teneva i pugni serrati e lo sguardo fisso.   
Chara si stupì, non riuscendo a decifrarlo.  
Papyrus ci aveva riflettuto molto, prima di prendere la decisione di affrontarla a viso aperto.   
\- UMANO! PERCHÉ FAI TUTTO QUESTO?   
Lo scheletro se l'era chiesto un milione di volte, senza riuscire ad arrivare ad una conclusione.   
Limitandosi ad una scrollata di spalle, l'umano sorrise e non rispose.   
\- TU HAI UCCISO TUTTI I MOSTRI CHE HAI INCONTRATO...  
TU HAI UCCISO SANS! E UNDYNE E TUTTI I MIEI AMICI!  
Lacrime argentee presero a scorrere sul latteo volto scavato del dolce scheletro e il viso si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore sincero e profondo.

_Smile, Papyrus._

E Papyrus, raccogliendo in sé tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, inaspettatamente, sorrise.   
\- MA IO CREDO ANCORA IN TE! SO CHE PUOI CAMBIARE!

E aprì le braccia, per la seconda volta.

_Smile, Papyrus._

Sorrise, sentendo le lacrime cadere sul suolo in una lieve e delicata, malinconica melodia.

\- IO VOGLIO DARTI UN'ALTRA POSSIBILITÀ!  
IO CREDO ANCORA IN TE!

_Keep smiling, Papyrus._

**_Hai scelto l'arma più potente: il perdono._ **  
**_Sei il più grande Paps._ **

E l'umano sembrò sconcertato.   
Un'ombra trapassò il suo volto.   
Sorrise anche lui.

**L'umano, Frisk, non ce l'avrebbe fatta una seconda volta, Chara forse si, ma Frisk no, non sarebbe riuscita a deluderlo di nuovo.**  
**Ma non poteva neanche combattere Chara, e per questo scelse la strada più semplice.**

**_Reset._ **


	4. Writer.

Heh.   
Sei disgustoso.   
Non provo altro che ribrezzo per creature del tuo calibro.   
Cosa ci trovi di così divertente?   
Non fai altro che pensarci, giorno dopo giorno, notte dopo notte, con la tua mente malata e manipolatrice.  
Sei contento di avere questo potere vero? Heh.  
La soddisfazione di possedere il destino di qualcun'altro, impagabile, non trovi?   
È lì, nelle tue mani, sai che potresti farci qualunque cosa: con un gesto puoi procurare infinita gioia, o incontrollabile dolore.   
Ma tu non possiedi il destino di un essere solo... no, tu possiedi il destino di tutti noi.   
Di ogni singolo mostro.   
E allora ci ragioni, giorno dopo giorno, notte dopo notte, inventi nuove avventure, nuove sfide da sottoporgli. Introduci nuovi personaggi nella loro vita. Crei situazioni a tuo piacimento.   
Oh, ma tu non ti limiti a questo vero? Non sei soddisfatto.   
Devi modificare ogni cosa, devi alterare la vita di tutti in modo irreparabile.  
Devi portare  _dolore._  
Devi distruggere un amore, uccidere un amico, un  _fratello_ , devi procurare insopportabili sofferenze a personaggi per cui magari provi dell'affetto.   
Devi portare  _distruzione._  
Devi portare  _morte._  
Mi sono sempre chiesto il perché.   
Heh. La risposta è semplice quanto insensata.   
Tu vorresti solo che i personaggi che tanto ami non svanissero mai, che vivessero per sempre dentro di te.   
E così crei  _delle storie._  
Storie su di me, storie sui miei amici.  
E, molto spesso, per evitare di farci svanire,  _ci uccidi senza pietà._

Quante storie ci sono su di me?   
Mi ritrai mentre scherzo, dicendo un brutto gioco di parole, mentre lavoro, vendo i 'dog, perfino quando cerco di nascondere i miei segreti. E descirivi la mia vita sentimentale, descrivi come vuoi che sia e con chi deve essere consumata.  
 _Narri della mia morte._  
 _Narri della tua, di morte, avvenuta per mano mia._  
 _Scrivi della mia disperazione per la morte di mio fratello, che, peraltro, hai ucciso tu._

Quante volte vorrai ancora farmi rivivere queste sensazioni strazianti?  
 _Dimmi, umano, ti stai divertendo?_  
Ti diverti a creare una storia d'amore fra me e Toriel? O fra me e Frisk?  
Ti diverti a decidere il mio futuro, il mio passato e il mio presente?  
Tutto ciò che ti provoca delle emozioni è abbastanza per te vero?  
Che ne dici di me mentre stringo la sciarpa di mio fratello fra le braccia?   
Oh, oppure mentre lo guardo diventare polvere!  
Heh. Sei contento, perché ti ho provocato delle emozioni, una flebile pulsazione di tristezza dentro di te.   
Provi tristezza per me, perché cerchi di metterti nei miei panni e cerchi di provare quello che sto sentendo io vedendo la mia unica ragione di vita morire.   
Sai che ti dico? Tu non sei umano.   
E tutto quello che provi non è neanche un centesimo della mia sofferenza.  
Razza di sporco umano.   
Prima o poi ti stancherai di decidere per noi.  
Papyrus, Frisk, Toriel, Undyne, Asgore, Alphys, Muffet, Mettaton, Napstablook e tutti gli altri. Prima o poi li lascierai,  _ci lascerai_ , vivere in pace, decidendo da soli.

**Se potessi ucciderti, lo farei all'istante.**

Heh. Ma non posso. Tu non vuoi che lo faccia giusto? Sei tu che decidi le mie azioni.   
Allora divertiti, finché puoi, arriverà il giorno in cui tutti i debiti saranno saldati.   
E quel giorno, tu, sporco umano,  **brucerai all'inferno.**

" ** _And then, Sans made a huge smile and said:_**  
 ** _\- just kidding kid. I love you."_**  
 ** _Oh Sans, I love you too._**  
 ** _:)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.  
> ...Perdonami Sans.
> 
> Ps. L'ultima frase fra virgolette, è stata appunto scritta dallo scrittore (o scrittrice) di cui Sans sta parlando. Lui non vuole che lo odi.  
> È il suo personaggio preferito.


	5. Smile, Asriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autrice:  
> Avete mai pensato se Asriel fosse stato cosciente mentre era trasformato in Flowey? Chiunque avrebbe preferito la morte.  
> Grazie alla canzone "Couldn't save" di Tryhardninja, che parla proprio di Asriel, mi è stata fornita l'infarinatura per questa storia.   
> Asriel è un personaggio per cui provo molto affetto, e credo proprio che questa non sarà l'unico racconto su di lui.

La testa è pesante, come se avessi dormito troppo tempo e poi ti fossi svegliato bruscamente.   
L'esigenza di aprire gli occhi è vitale in questo momento, ma il dolore ti impone di restare -dove, poi?- coricato ancora un po'.  
Passa del tempo -secondi, minuti, ore?-, quanto non lo sai.   
Ora senti un vuoto sordo nella testa, e i tuoi respiri sono come vento passante per una grotta, e producono un suono cavernoso e cupo.   
Sei sicuro di volerti svegliare?   
È tutto così pacifico nella tua mente, ti basta non pensare a niente, concentrandoti sul tuo respiro, sul tuo petto che si alza e si abbassa.   
Ti basta ignorare il peso sullo sterno, e forzare i polmoni ad inspirare ed espirare. Inspirare ed espirare.   
Ma non dura a lungo, perché lo sai, che le memorie sono una pianta spinosa, si aggrappa come un parassita ai tuoi pensieri e ti stringe perforandoti la psiche con spine di una vita passata che non sarà mai davvero passata.  
 _Una pianta...?_  
Apri gli occhi di scatto.   
 _Non può essere ancora vivo._  
Ti alzi e giri su te stesso, incanalando informazioni del mondo intorno a te.   
Sai dove ti trovi.  
 _Ma è impossibile!_  
Gli occhi sgranati, le gambe tremanti, il respiro affannato, corri come hai già fatto un milione di volte in precedenza, illudendoti che in qualche modo questa volta andrà diversamente solo perché...  
Stai correndo e i tuoi passi non producono alcun rumore.  
Stai correndo ma sembra che niente si stia muovendo intorno a te.   
Stai correndo, ma è come se in realtà stessi fermo.  
Hai il respiro affannato ma quando il fiato esce fuori dalla tua bocca non si sente niente. Chiudi gli occhi, abbandonandoti al suolo.  
Hai sempre odiato lo statico silenzio che si rifiutava di abbandonare quel luogo.  
 _Solo un altro secondo..._  
Ti rialzi. Devi capire com'è stato possibile che questo sia accaduto.  
Te lo ricordi, anche lui se lo ricorda.  
E senti la sua sorpresa eccheggiare fra le pareti della sua mente.  
 _Lui è morto._  
Quando aveva preso quella decisione, ne eri stato sollevato e terrificato allo stesso tempo.   
Avrebbe significato sia la fine di quel mostro senz'anima, sia la tua, e questa volta definitivamente.  
Ma era sempre meglio che "vivere" in quel modo.   
Ma Flowey invece era tornato.  
E tu con lui.  
La tua pena non è ancora finita.

E fu allora che iniziò il vero inferno per te.

Non ti staresti mai stancato di quel copione.   
Flowey andava da lui, cercando aiuto.  
Diceva di essere te, e in parte era vero. Non trovando sollievo, andava nelle rovine dove lei si era rinchiusa, sperando che riuscisse a salvarlo.   
Lo sentivi che questo fiore in cui sei rinchiuso cominciava a scocciarsi.   
Ma a te bastava rivedere il volto dei tuoi genitori.  
Oh dolce Asriel, però non avresti voluto vedere il loro viso mentre morivano, non è vero?  
Le prime volte hai urlato, ma nessun suono è permesso in quel luogo.   
Hai cercato delle pareti inesistenti su cui battere i pugni, non puoi nemmeno combattere.   
Hai corso verso una salvezza che non ti è concessa, hai cercato di girarti per non guardare quella scena, ma tu puoi vedere solo quello che vede Flowey, e lui stava ridendo mentre una vita si spegneva. Avresti tanto voluto poter raggiungere anche tu la morte, ma il destino non è stato così clemente con te. E così hai chiuso gli occhi, stringendoti la testa fra le mani, coprendoti le orecchie e riempiendoti i pensieri urlando.  
Ma tanto lo sapevi che avresti rivisto tutto negli incubi che avevi anche da sveglio.   
Oh, mio piccolo Asriel, come avresti potuto comprendere? Eri solo un bambino.

Ha ucciso tutti coloro che amavi e che conoscevi tante di quelle volte.   
Le lacrime sono finite da un pezzo.   
La tua speranza è andata perduta, forse per sempre.   
I sogni hanno ceduto il posto agli incubi, e il sonno è ormai un temuto nemico.  
Non hai un'anima, non hai un corpo.  
 _Che cosa sono ora?_  
Un misero muccchieto di ricordi ed emozioni.

Flowey ha usato di nuovo il suo potere, ed è tornato al punto di partenza.   
 _Li ucciderà questa volta?_  
Te lo chiedi sempre.   
Ma per ora non sembra interessato alla morte e vaga di luogo in luogo.   
Fra lo spazio vuoto di un'anima che non possiede non senti rieccheggiare nessun pensiero, e questo ti preoccupa.  
Sembra che ora sia arrivato a destinazione.   
È piuttosto buio, capisci che sta piovendo dall'eco del ticchettio fuori dalla tua gabbia.   
Ti è sempre piaciuta la pioggia.   
Davanti a te, davanti a voi, si erge una grande e grigia statua.   
 _"Chi sei tu?"_  Dici ad alta voce.   
Ma nessun suono è permesso in quella trappola senza pareti.  
Rimanete a guardare le gocce di pioggia scivolare sul busto della misteriosa statua finché non ti addormenti.  
E per la prima volta da tempo, nei tuoi incubi ti fa visita una persona che hai amato così tanto da dare la vita per lei.

E poi la vedi per davvero.   
I suoi vestiti sono diversi ma deve essere lei...!  
 _"...Chara?"_ Non sai neanche perché continui a sperare di sentire la tua voce nuovo.   
Dopo tanto tempo dall'ultima volta, provi qualcosa che non sia rassegnazione, e un flebile sorriso si impossessa delle tue labbra.  
Ma non dura molto.   
 _Flowey_...  
Ti senti gelare.   
 _Che cosa vuole farle?_  
Non puoi sapere con certezza che cosa si dicono: i suoni arrivano distorti alle tue orecchie.   
Ma senti la malvagità che si impossessa della sua mente.  
E hai di nuovo paura.   
Hai paura per lei.   
Asriel, ti prego, resisti ancora un po'.  
Tu non lo sai, ma è lei la salvezza che hai sempre cercato di raggiungere.

_Non preoccuparti per me._  
Gli avevi detto, dopo tutto, qualcuno deve prendersi cura di questi fiori.  
 _Semplicemente non posso tornare._  
 _Io l'ho visto troppe volte.._.   
Mamma, papà e tutte le persone che un tempo conoscevi. Flowey ha inferto loro così tanto dolore...  
Loro non ne hanno alcuna memoria, ma tu si.  
Ti ricordi perfettamente ogni singola volta che gli ha uccisi.  
Osservavi in prima persona Flowey uccidere con un corpo che non ti apparteneva e non potevi fare altro che guardare, intrappolato dalle pareti incosistenti della sua coscienza.   
Non vuoi che succeda di nuovo.   
Mai più.  
Frisk, perché lei non è Chara, e tu in realtà lo sapevi, si avvicina a te, cercando di posarti una mano sulla spalla.   
La scansi. Sai che basterebbe un niente per farti crollare.  
 _Ti prego, vai Frisk, e ricordami come sono adesso._  
 _Io e Flowey non siamo la stessa persona._  
Ti ricordi che ora le tue parole si sentono davvero, e lo dici anche ad alta voce.  
Lei ha un espressione affranta e tu le sorridi per incoraggiarla.   
 **Smile, Asriel.**  
Esita un momento, poi si protende verso di te e ti scocca un tenero bacio sul naso.   
Si gira prima che tu possa vedere le lacrime sul suo volto.   
È ormai a metà strada dalla porta.  
 _Frisk..._  
Angelo mio, stai facendo la cosa giusta.   
 _Sono contento di essere stato tuo amico, anche se solo per un po'._  
Non pensare che se ne sta andando per sempre.   
Non pensare che lei sta uscendo dalla tua vita, e tu dalla sua.  
 _Ti prego, non dimenticarmi._  
Ormai se ne è andata.  
Lacrime lasciano scie umide sul tuo viso.  
 _Aspettami! Non lasciarmi qui!_  
Fai un passo per correrle dietro.  
Inciampi.   
È troppo tardi. Le tue zampe sono ormai radicate al terreno.   
Ti stai già trasformando in un fiore.  
È troppo tardi ormai.

_I'm the one I couldn't save._   
_I can't go back, it's too late._

Eccoti di nuovo qui.  
O forse sei in un posto diverso.  
Guardi davanti a te.   
È tutto luminoso e vuoto tranne per...  
" _Chara?"_  Sussurri.   
Ora capisci.   
Amico mio, ti ho aspettato per così tanto.

**Smile, my sweet little Asriel.**

_I can't go back, it's too late._


End file.
